


Slice of the Cake Life

by Kameiko



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Food, Gen, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Selina deserves to be able to eat the cake too.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Slice of the Cake Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Jump from the rooftops like she’s a spider swinging from web to web. He whips catches onto the light post on the ground right before she hits. She lands with grace, and sleekness that puts her known enemies to shame when they get beat to the ground by her sharp claws or even sometimes by the bat that thinks she’s just an ordinary gal in distress. What a crazy society everyone lives in that involves cats, body suits, and men that think she can’t take care of herself. The one outfit she wears makes her strut out her stuff with confidence that shows in her ability to hack a computer with her technology to the attitude that lets her be who she is with the hiss to match. No bat, bird, or plant can change her mind. She’s her own person with a passion to have the next step handed to her with all the agility in the world she puts out there when all her enemies in suits pointing tommy guns at her. She uses her whip to break their wrists and knock them in the face afterwards. Then she runs away with the most expensive and cursed jewels on the planet. Her client will be pleased, and she hopes for one night nothing in a black suit shows up to give her trouble.

Unknown to her, the bat for once is thankful that the self-caring woman sent the suspects that were after her to the hospital. He’s working on another case, and this makes interrogations easier! And on the plus side they’re already located in a ward that tends to broken bones if a bat needs to get pragmatic. She shakes her hips side to side, with the necklace swinging around her finger above her head. She’s going to score big! She deserves everything tonight, and there’s no one stalking her to switch out the real thing for a fake one! How unusual! She questions why there’s no chase, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t take advantage of the situation. If the bat is going to leave this cat alone she’s going to treat herself to a nice dinner in a foreign country that hasn’t banned her from the no flight list. Even if it’s somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Maybe her client will know such a place? Or the oracle. She’s on good terms with her since their last team-up. Almost landed her ass in jail, but that’s another story for another day.

She did have to get physical with the client. He tried to have her kill when he wouldn’t pay her! Said there’s a scratch on one of the jewels, and she knows that’s bullshit! She glares at the man one final time before grabbing the briefcase and opens it up to make sure all the money is there. It’s there and it’s very real with no counterfeit bills in sight. She snubs him, and leaves without another word, leaving a tip for the bat on his communicator that he’s going to have another bloody mess to cleanup tonight while she tries to figure out a nice romantic dinner with herself somewhere away from the United States. Bat says to give him a few minutes, and he’ll find a destination for her. Not even three minutes later, and he tells her to go to the ironic country of Switzerland that has zero problems with her. Just don’t steal and swiss cheese or another stereotype that will get her bullied on. Cat makes no promises but does tell him she’ll think of him when she takes a bite out of something beefy and juicy with a winking emoji face. No other comments were returned after that strange uncomfortable silence. She just laughs it off and shakes her head at the thought of Bat even understanding what’s going on.

However, she does get her romantic dinner and wine. She’s also heavily invested in this delicious chocolate cake she wishes she could take home and share it with her frenemies. She takes a picture of all the deliciousness, and tags everyone she knows that would be jealous. She instantly gets some responses demanding they come back and grab them, or they’ll rob a plane to fly to her. She doesn’t doubt that some of them would actually do that. She double checks to make sure her location is turned off. It is. A false sense of security knowingly that they can just hack her phone and figure things out on their own. Poor oracle had to get on to tell them off. Then a fight broke out in the comment section demanding why this woman is even here! Cat mentions that she tagged her because she likes cake too, and she’s trying to increase their sisterly bond. They all made raspberry blowing faces at the nice and suck-up comment. One told them all to stop spamming as her notifications are blowing up, and she’s trying to get some shut eye here! Unlike most of these people she’s located on one part of the world where it’s still 5 AM. The comment has the most dislikes on the post.

Well, at least the quality of entertainment still holds a candle to the fire. Shrugging her shoulders, she throws her phone back into her bag, and goes back to enjoying her meal. Other than the cake, she has some quality time to spend with herself, and do some exploring in the most remote areas of the worlds famous museums. No way Bat is this stupid to send her to a place where she can get her giddy thief claws turned on. Or maybe he’s testing her, and he’s really watching her from the shadows. This place has been awfully quiet today. Looking behind her, she doesn’t see anyone suspicious. Everyone’s enjoying themselves and minding their own business. Shit. Maybe she will have a day of rest and relaxation of breaking and entering into places her little wet cold nose has no place in. Yeah, and that will be a cold day in Hell when that happens. She pulls out blueprints of one of the museums that she had her eye on when she first landed here. The inflight documentary did an hour and a half presentation on it after all. Plus her client is really going to love this very priceless artifact filled with demons and curses she has been assigned! Hopefully, this time he’s not a flake! Giggling happy she’s unaware of a man behind a newspaper that’s monitoring her happy laughter. He smiles.


End file.
